1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and, more particularly, to a light source apparatus used for illumination of an object present in a body cavity of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an endoscopic observation in a medical field, for example, a white light observation has been performed that is capable of displaying, by irradiating an object such as a biological tissue present in a body cavity of a subject with white light, an observation image having visibility substantially the same as visibility of the object viewed by naked eyes.
In the endoscopic observation in the medical field, for example, a special light observation has been performed that is capable of displaying, by irradiating a biological tissue present in a body cavity of a subject with special light, which is light subjected to band limitation according to a characteristic of a predetermined target object included in the biological tissue, an observation image having improved visibility of the predetermined target object compared with the white light observation.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5198694 discloses, in an endoscope system, a configuration capable of selecting a desired observation mode among three observation modes of a normal observation mode for displaying a normal observation image obtained by a normal observation equivalent to the white light observation, a narrow band observation mode for displaying a narrow band observation image obtained by a narrow band observation included in one kind of the special light observation, and a twin mode for simultaneously displaying the normal observation image and the narrow band observation image.